Bitter Love
by PaperHeartzxc
Summary: Ikuto likes her, Amu is dense. And the only reason why Amu knows that she can't risk falling in love with him is because he's her enemy! So why is it that this hurts so much? Amuto pairing and others too...


**Hi MiYu here :) This will be my first story and i am sorry if it is not really good and i hope you comment and tell me what i can improve on. My first story will be on Shugo Chara and of the main charater of this story will be *DRUM ROLL*... IT AMU AND IKUTO! (I am a total AMUTO fan !)~ Anyway please enjoy my story :) And Please no BAD comments. ~F.Y.I the words in () are the english translations in case u don't know what it means.~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>5.28 am, before the start of school...<em>**

"No... No... NO!" Amu woke up in cold sweat, gripping the blanket tightly and slowly breathed in heavy gasps.

Ran stirred from her sleep, peeping out from her egg cautiously.

"What happen Amu-chan? It only 5.30am..." Ran asked half-sleeping, half-yawning. Said girl flustered and choked nervously, "No, it's nothing..."

Neon pink eyes stared at her, twinkling with suspicion but she shrugged it away. Then pointing a chubby finger at the older girl, she frowned.

"Amu-chan go back to sleep! It's still early," Ran sighed tiredly, yawning again before retreating back into her egg to resume her sleeping routine.

"Hai... sleep, sleep," Amu thought to herself, eyes fluttering as the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7.50 am, before the start of school...<strong>_

"Wake up Amu-chan! Your going to be late for school!" Amu's mother yelled from the living room, startling the girl from her sleep. She glared at the stupid alarm clock and noticed something...

Something had caught her eye...

and it was...

"Hmmm...? GEH! Its already 7.50! I'm Going to be late!" Poor Amu scrambled to get out from bed and landed perfectly on her butt, a loud thump came as an answer for her.

"Amu-chan..." Ran, Miki, Su chorused together, the innocent look plastered on their faces.

"Hey! Don't give me THAT face! I know what you guys are thinking..." Amu sanpped while rushing to get everything ready for school.

The three Charas **(Eh?)** pouted, before grinnning in said girl's face, "HAI!"

* * *

><p><strong><em> am, before the chaos-I mean, school starts...<em>**

"Mama, watashi iku ne!(1)" grabbing a toast from the dining table, Amu dashed out of the house, ignoring her mother's angry protests. Then glancing at her neon pink cellphone, her face went pale.

"OH SHIT! I GOING TO BE LATE!" Amu shrieked, struggling to pull open at the gate, momentarily forgetting that the was already unlocked. She fell forward and fell face first on the concrete floor, her toast that flew into the air, caught by Suu.

"Amu-chan! Clam down! Eat," Suu commanded firmly, frowning ever-so-slightly as she handed the pink-head her toast.

"I don't have time for that!" Amu shouted back (mind, she's trying to get up from the floor) at Suu who shot back a hurt look. Amu winced from the hurt look on Suu's face, was about to apologize but shut her mouth quickly as Suu went back into her egg.

As the girl straightened herself, she looked up, expecting a huge wall but instead...

She cringed mentally when her eyes locked onto Ikuto's figure.

"Yo princess! You sure are energetic in the morning," Ikuto said in a cool voice, flashing her his trademark devilish smirk.

Amu's pink eyes widened in surprise, a tinge of pink on her cheeks as her jaw dropped.

_He heard everything-no less, SAW me?_

"Yo Nya~!" Yoru added on, appearing from behind Ikuto's head.

She turned a brighter shade of pink, matching her hair colour.

"Ikuto! Yoru! What are you doing here?" Amu finally asked, though it was more of a screech as she blushed a newer shade of red.

"Can't I pick up my princess? And F.Y.I you are blushing..." Ikuto continued smoothly in a charming tone, twirling a strand of her pink hair in his forefinger, amusing himself with the ever-blushing pink-headed girl.

Amu denied everything, though the colour on her face betrayed what she said, "E-eh! I'm not b-b-blushing! And when was I ever your princess?"

Miki stared coyly at the blushing girl, her grin growing steadily bigger.

"Hahaha...Amu-chan gone down to Ikuto's pace.." Miki bobbed her head, sighing blissfully as she eyed the girl wearily.

Amu let out a string of protests, but quickly shot a questioning glance at her chara, wondering how the heck her chara had been above her without her realizing it.

"Oh really? Then why do you look like a bright red apple now?" Ikuto replied, snickering.

"I am not B-Blushing!" Amu yelled back, any attempt to cover her now bright, red face went down the drain.

"Amu-chan! you're going to be late for school!" Miki exclaimed, still giggling at the girl.

"Oh... Mmm... Gee! Ikuto this is your fault! If I'm late for school, I'll blame you for this! You hear me?" Amu screamed, practically, pulling at her hair as she ran the opposite direction of her school.

Soon, Ikuto caught up with the rushing pinkette.

Ikuto grabbed Amu by her right arm stopping her from going the wrong direction and carried her bridal-style.

"What are you doing? I have to go to school you know?" Amu, struggled in his arms, blushing non-stop.

"You said it was my fault so I will bring you to school," Ikuto said with a gentle smile, then he added as an afterthought, "Besides, my school is in that direction as well you dolt."

And dear readers, if you can hear this closely, you might be able to hear Amu's screech, 'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?'

**(Anyway, back to this story)**

_CHARACTER CHANGE_

Two cute cat ears popped up from the side of his head and a long blue tail swished from side to side.

Then bending down to Amu's already red ear, he whispered huskily, "Ready princess?"

She blushed even redder.

"R-ready for what?" Amu stammered softly, kicking herself mentally and swearing colourful words at said boy in her mind for making her turn Jell-O. Ikuto leaped into the bright morning sky.

* * *

><p><strong>8.15 am, finally reaching school...<strong>

The two were still in the midst of arguing, actually, it was mostly Amu's work in the argument.

Ikuto silenced her with a pointed stared and put her down on the ground as gently as he could.

Amu glared hard at Ikuto, turning around and stalking towards her school.

The middle-schooler lifted an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his handsome face, "What, no thank yous?"

Amu stopped abruptly, turned around, stuck out a tongue and shouted, "THANKS YOU PERV!"

Before joining her friends, leaving a stunned Ikuto behind.

He smirked again and walked away from the elementary school, ignoring all the gasps and stares from the other students, '_Heh, that girl sure is interesting..._'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally finished, have to thank my 'great' friend Crimson Siege for pointing out my mistakes and making me re-do most of the stuff. Please review and no flamies! :3<strong>

**Be nice?**


End file.
